Restaurant Wars
by gleekyness
Summary: Mercedes works her ass off and gets passed over for a promotion. She thinks no one cares, but there is someone who takes notice of her talent. The person she leasts expects.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Pick up at Pastry!" Mercedes yelled trying to distinguish her voice over the boisterous sounds of the restaurant kitchen. Margo,her favorite server comes over with a huge smile.

"Mercy, this looks amazing! You have done it again, and so quickly! You rock!" Mercy beams at the compliment and is about to thank Margo, when she hears her pastry sous chef, Nichole yell "Order in!" Mercy and Margo give each other a knowing look and get right back to work.

Mercedes Jones is a pastry cook at one of the very few high end popular restaurants in Lima, Ohio. Her love of desserts comes from her grandmother and mother who always made the best desserts from years and years of trial and error. They passed down that knowledge to her and she decided to take it to the next level going to culinary school for baking and pastry. She hopes one day to open her own café and serve the best desserts and other baked goods in all of Lima.

"Earth to Mercedes! You have thirty seconds to get that dessert in the window! Move your ass!" yelled Nichole with her back turned to Mercedes.

Having had enough of Nichole and her yelling for the past two hours during the lunch rush, Mercy snapped her head around and spoke through gritted teeth. "Its BEEN gone! That was the last order for lunch!"

"Your ass is so big, I couldn't tell that you were finished with the tickets." sneered Nichole as she looked Mercedes up and down.

Just as Mercedes was about to go off on her she noticed Nichole's eyes widen and a huge smile spread on her face. Mercedes turned around and noticed that Sam had come down from upstairs with his knife bag over his shoulder and his apron in hand. As he walked past, he did a slight head nod toward the pastry station and Mercedes felt Nichole bump into her as she obnoxiously yelled, "Hi Sam!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Nichole's crush on Sam was blatantly obvious and it was pathetic. He barely knew her name. But that didn't stop Nichole from screaming hello to him every time she had the opportunity.

Sam gives her a half smile before walking further into the kitchen to start his prep work for dinner service.

"Im so gonna get that," Nichole confidently whispers to Mercedes "just a matter of time and opportunity." Mercedes makes her "Eww.. you nasty" face and starts to clean up. She didn't make the face because Sam was unattractive but of the way Nichole made getting with him a mission or conquest. She thought that was cheap and unappealing. Mercedes had been working at Your Place or Mine? Restaurant for three years. She has worked tirelessly, working both lunch and dinner shifts for months on end with only a day or two off in between. Her previous sous chef, Rebecca was awesome and loved Mercedes. She kept saying that Mercedes was next in line for pastry sous chef. Rebecca loved how Mercedes was so creative and came up with amazing ideas for new desserts and gave her full credit for everything. A few months ago Mercedes was just finishing up the lunch shift when Rebecca came bounding down the stairs cursing under her breath. She stopped and gave Mercedes the saddest look, "Uh, Mercy can you come upstairs for a sec? Chef McCallister and I want to speak with you." Rebecca dropped her gaze and kept it down as she and Mercedes headed back upstairs.

"Becks, what is going on?" Mercedes asked quietly. Rebecca didn't even look her in the eye, she just mumbled, "Fuckery of the highest level, that's what."

Mercedes tilted her head in confusion and was just about to ask Rebecca what she meant when Chef McCallister came out of his office.

"There you are Mercedes! We have some great news to tell you!" as he guides the two ladies into his office. Mercedes looks over and notices another young woman sitting in the office. Mercedes gives her a smile and a hello and the girl barely responds in kind.

"Mercedes as you know, Rebecca is leaving us very soon and the position of pastry sous chef will be open." Mercedes beams at him and looks over at Rebecca who is finding the worn out carpet in Chef's office very interesting.

"I would like to introduce you to Nichole Corronella your new pastry sous." Mercedes heart drops and she tries her best not to let her disappointment show on her face. She plasters on her fakest smile and turns to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Nichole. Welcome to Your Place or Mine?" she gets out with a painful smile.

"Thanks, Maser..uh..Mercedes? Right? Well, I just want you to know that I run a tight ship and I do welcome suggestions." Nichole said confidently.

'Did this bitch just try to call me Maserati?' Mercedes thought to herself.

Noticing that Mercedes wasn't responding, Rebecca pipes up, "Mercedes lets go back downstairs and finish cleaning up." She doesn't wait for Mercedes and bolts from the office.

Five of the quietest minutes ever passed while Mercedes and Rebecca were cleaning up before the pm crew came in. Mercedes was heart broken. 'I worked my ass off for that position. Rebecca said it was mine anyway.' she thought.

Chancing a glance in Mercedes direction, Rebecca could tell from her facial expression that she was wondering what the hell just happened in Chef's office.

Rebecca took a deep breath and began, "Listen Mercy, You were my only choice. Chef and I agreed to begin taking applications for the person to replace you in this position not sous. Chef didn't talk to me at all about what he was doing. I found out twenty minutes before you did. Im so sorry. Listen, if you need a reference when you apply somewhere else you know you can count on me."

Mercedes scrunched up her nose. "Reference? Im not leaving. I have worked to damn hard and put in too many hours to throw it all away."

Six months later and Mercedes is still there. Still working her ass off. Still not getting any recognition. She was done cleaning and went upstairs to change and get ready to leave. She was lost in her thoughts as she was leaving not hearing someone come running up the steps on the other side of the door. As she is about bring up her arm to push the door, it comes quickly swinging in her direction.

**Ok. So I know this is slow starting but I wanted to establish some foundation on the dynamic between Nichole and Mercedes so you can have a greater understanding of what will be happening later. Yes I know this is supposed to be a Sam & Mercedes story, I can guarantee you that it is. He is in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes slowly opens her eyes," What the hell just happened and why am I on the floor?" She groans in pain and touches her forehead to find the source.

"Hey! Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Lay back down, here..put this under your head."

She feels herself laying back down on command of a voice that she recognizes but cant really place at the moment. She closes her eyes and takes a breath to compose herself. When she opens them, she is staring into the greenest eyes she has ever seen. "Beautiful" she blurted out.

Those wondrous green eyes changed from compassion to confused. "Um..what did you say?"he asked.

Mercedes shut her eyes and shook her head, "Uh..nothing." Crap. She had just made an ass out of herself in front of none other than Sam Evans.

"Well I think you should stay seated for a few more minutes. I wacked you on the head kinda hard. Sorry about that."

"No, its fine. Shit happens, right?" She gave him a genuine smile, and he lit up with one of his own. 'Oh, my God, is the rapture about to happen, because nothing that hot can exist for too long on this planet' she thought to herself as her eyes scanned over that gorgeous face. Those eyes, that jawline. And lets not forget those lips, put in place by King Jesus himself. She glances up to his eyes again and sees that he is looking at her like he is confused about something yet again. 'Crap. Pay attention Mercy!'

Shaking her head vigorously,"Im sorry, what did you ask me?"

Sam smiled gently again, "I asked where you were headed."

"Oh, just making my way home. I have to stop and do a few errands first." She told him, wondering why he would ask her that.

"I don't think you should be driving."

"I don't have a car." she stated bluntly.

"Well, how do you get here?"

"My legs. I walk." She rolled her eyes. 'Is this twenty questions?' she thought.

"Well, how far do you live from here? I don't want you to walk home like this."

"It takes me about an hour to walk home, fifteen minutes by car though" she looks up at the ceiling, mentally checking her time calculations."

"Damn, you walk that far every day to get here?" he asked thoroughly impressed.

"Yup, every fucking day." She smiles but of course it does not reach her eyes.

Despite his non verbal protest, she stands up.

"Here." Mercedes looks down as he is handing a set of keys to her.

"Um, those aren't mine."

Sam chuckled,"I know they aren't yours. They are mine. I live like five minutes walking distance from here. I want you to walk to my place and lay down. I know that you have a headache so just get some rest. Its 963 Silver Lake Court." He places the keys in her hand and turns her towards the door.

Sam looks back at her and continues,"Im going to call you in ten minutes. To make sure you made it there alright. If you don't answer I'm gonna come look for you, ya hear me Mercedes?"

Mercedes can only respond with a slight nod. Sam opens the door and holds it for her to walk through. He then rubs her shoulder and states loudly, "Ten minutes." Before he goes barreling back down the steps and into the kitchen.

Mercedes is stuck in her current position. Not sure of what to do next. 'Am I really about to go to this guys house?' she asked herself. 'Wait! He knew my name!' The sudden realization shook Mercedes out of her idleness and a huge smile crept on her face.

"Oh my God! Why are you wearing red? You look like the Kool-Aid man" she heard from beneath her. Mercedes glances down as Nichole is slowly coming up the stairs with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why are you still here? Go home E.T." Nichole snarled.

"Guess what I-", she stopped herself. 'No, I cant say anything. She will ruin this.'

Nichole was staring at her waiting for her to finish her statement. Mercedes thought quickly.

" …I may have a new dish I want to show you this after weekend." 'Crap now I have to actually work, when I finally get a weekend off. Good going Mercy.' Mercedes scolded herself.

"It better be good." Nichole spat as she walked around Mercedes.

Mercedes knew that Nichole was threatened by her. Nichole would try to say hurtful things to her, calling her names and such hoping to elicit a negative reaction so there would be grounds for her being fired, but Mercedes never let it get to her. She would act like nothing was wrong and go about her business and that irked Nichole even more.

Mercedes left the restaurant and started walking towards Sam's street.

'What am I doing? Why am I going to this guys place? I don't even know him." As soon as that thought came into mind her headache suddenly decided to show up and she had to stop and take a deep breath, then began to walk a little bit faster towards casa de Evans.

As she turned the corner onto Silver Lake Court she sees his place, 'Wow..this is a nice house. Props to Evans for this place. Usually if a guys place is nice outside its hell on the inside.' But she had to eat her words as soon as she turned the key. Sams place was very nice. The house was old but the inside was nicely renovated, hardwood floors, original crown moulding, nice paint. 'Well go head Mr. Evans." she chuckled to herself. Coming in the house, the dining room is the first thing you see on the left. Then you go around the corner and it opens up to the kitchen and living room. The place is completely renovated but it is still the typical single mans place including the black sofa and the huge flat screen television.

Mercedes heads toward the bathroom to find some Tylenol to relieve her of this ridiculous headache. She opens the medicine cabinet and grabs what she needs but notices a medicine bottle. She read the name, 'Titan Evans. Who the hell is Titan Evans? And what kind of name is that?' she laughs and goes into the kitchen. Her jaw drops. "No, he doesn't! NO HE DOESN'T! Oh My God!" she screams out temporarily forgetting about her headache.

She runs over to the cause of her outburst. What sits before her is a Kitchenmaid Stand Mixer in Copper, with ALL the attachments in a cute little container to its right. "I cant believe he has this!" she yells out loud. 'How can he have this? This is a nine hundred dollar machine. This is actual copper, not copper finish. They stopped making these eight years ago. This looks brand new. Breathe Mercedes. Breathe. Go sit down before you pass out on this mans nice hardwood floor.'

She opens his fridge and grabs a bottle of water out and takes the Tylenol. As soon as she plops down on his obnoxiously comfortable couch her phone rings. She doesn't recognize the number.

"Uh hello?" She hears a soothing deep voice on the other end.

"Hey Mercedes. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, um..im okay I guess. Im glad you had some Tylenol here."

"If you need anything, im leaving my phone on vibrate so call me, ok?"

Mercedes takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling lighter but catches herself and quickly spits out "Ok, thanks Sam, gotta go." and hangs up on him. 'Dammit girl. DO NOT develop a crush on this man. He barely knows who you are-Wait!'

"How did he have my phone number?" she calls out in the living room. Her headache announces itself yet again, so she lays down and decides that she will ask him that on Monday. Right now she just wanted to rest for a few minutes, give the Tylenol some time to kick in and go. She flips on the television and immediately smiles. 'Its already on The Cooking Channel.' She presses the last button on the remote and it flips over to ESPN. ' I think I like him. No, Mercedes you don't like him. He is just being nice because he nearly gave you a concussion.'

Mercedes was trying to talk herself out of liking Sam Evans but didn't notice that her eyes were slowing closing.


	3. Chapter 3

Your Place or Mine? was busier than usual on this Friday. Sam was slightly upset that he didn't have the chance to check on Mercedes.

"Wake up Evans!" his sous yells from across the counter.

"Where is my duck breast for table 23?" Sam knows that his sous chef Puck can see him cleaning the edge of the plate in question and putting it in the window.

"23 up!" yells Sam, smirking in the direction of Puck and the sous chef returning the gesture.

On the line, during service they were Sous Chef Puck and Line Cook Sam. After service, they were best friends. They met five years ago when Sam came into the restaurant that Puck was the line cook for, looking for a job, any job, just something. So the General Manager hired him as a dishwasher. Sam could work "dish" like no one else. On busy nights usually they needed two people, but when Sam came, they quickly realized that Sam could work it himself.

Puck noticed that Sam was determined and dedicated in whatever they gave him to do. So he went to his sous chef and asked if Sam could be trained on the cold station, which in culinary terms meant cold appetizers and salads. His sous chef Landon thought it was a great idea. Two years later Sam and Puck are running the line during pm service like a well oiled machine. Sam had worked his way up through the stations quicker than anyone ever has, including Puck. But Puck never felt threatened, he was happy that his best friend was excelling. The same could not be said for Landon who took every chance he got to belittle or play down the accomplistments of the two line cooks. Puck being fed up with Landon's b.s. started looking for his own sous chef position.

He got offered the Sous position at Your Place or Mine? on the spot, on the condition that he bring Sam along with him. They both got a higher pay and benefits on day one which was unheard of. Chef McCallister knew of Puck and Sam and had seen them in action at their restaurant since it had an open kitchen.

Three years later they are dubbed the "dynamic duo" by their chef and the small fine dining community in Lima. They were barely seen without the other except of course in the company of a woman.

The night is coming to a close and when everything is cleaned up and the door is locked, Puck takes off in the direction that the duo usually go after a long night in the kitchen, but stops when he doesn't feel his best friend beside him.

"Uh, where the hell are you going?"

Sam turns around, "I gotta go home and check on something."

Sam wondered to himself why he didn't tell Puck about Mercedes staying over. It was no big deal, but he realized that he wanted to have her all to himself..well not in that way. He shakes his head to clear his mind and looks up to see Puck giving him his classic, "What the fuck are you doing?" face.

Side-eyeing his friend, Puck still says, "Oh alright. I will see you tomorrow then. You kicked ass tonight!"

"Thanks man! See ya!" Sam turned the corner quickly and power walked it all the way to his front door. She hadn't called him to let him know she was leaving so there is a good chance she may still be there.

Remembering that he gave her his keys he lifted up the third flower pot from the left, sitting on the porch and picked up the spare key. Taking a deep breath, he quietly opened the door.

'The television is on, she is still here!' he thought to himself. As he comes around the corner he sees her laid out on his couch and snoring pretty heavily.

He walks over to where she is and sees that she is on her stomach with her head facing the couch, calling the hogs like no ones business! Sam laughs out loud and quickly slaps his hand over his mouth fearing that he would wake her up. After a few seconds more of her snoring, he realizes that she is completely out. He takes a few moments and changes out of his kitchen gear into his grey sweatpants and a plain white tee.

Sam walks over to Mercedes so he can wake her up to see if she wants anything to eat.

"Mercedes." Sam gently touches her shoulder. Seeing that he needs to be a little louder because she is rattling the house couch with her snoring he raises his voice, "Mercedes, time to get up."

Coming out of her sleep slowly she momentarily forgets where she was. 'Why is there a man in my apartment? I must be having one of those dreams in a dream again.' But as she was trying to come out of her slumber she inhaled the scent of cologne. She didn't know the name of it but it was skyrocketing to the top of the list of her favorite smells. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.… 'What the fuck? Where the hell am I?' She heard her name. Her name sounded beautiful coming from those lips.

SHIT.

Lips.

Those lips belong to Sam Evans.

'Im. Still. At. His. Place. Fuck My Life!'

Mercedes gently rolled over and again for the second time in 24 hours she was gazing up into his gloriously green eyes.

Sam scans her face, noticing a small spot of dried drool, he chuckles.

"What?"

"Um, its nothing you just have a little drool…"

"I have what!" Mercedes swings her legs to the side and stands up, well at least tries to. Feeling dizzy she drops back to the coach like a dead weight and grabs her head.

"Hey, slow down its okay." Sam says as he rubs her shoulder.

Annoyed at his touchyness, she rolls her eyes and asks, "What time is it?"

Licking his thumb and rubbing out her dried drool he states, "its about 12:30."

Realizing what he just did she smiles up at him a little, not being able to stand looking directly in his eyes for more than a few seconds she looks down.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way. Thanks for letting me rest, sorry for staying so late." She reaches for her purse on the coffee table.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"And why not?"

"I just said its 12:30 at night."

"So? I'm a big girl literally and figuratively. I highly doubt I would be the prey of some idiot predator."

She began to straighten her clothes and started to stand, but was pushed back down. 'Rude.' She thought.

"Like I said, you aren't going anywhere." Sam was getting somewhat annoyed at her.

"Listen, I appreciate you being concerned for my well being, but I need to go." She said through gritted teeth.

Sam not backing down replies," You don't NEED to do anything, but eat something and lay back down."

"Eat? I'll eat when I get home."

"Yeah, later today."

"You cant keep me here."

"I believe I can."

"The hell you can!" Taking a deep breath and getting up from the couch she grabs her purse and starts marching towards the front door. 'Well, I guess I told him.'

No sooner has that thought passed her mind she feels her feet leave the floor and ends up having an awesome and close up view of Sam Evans' taut, tight behind.

"Put me down! Who do you think you are?" she yelled, she didn't want to move too much, afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold her weight.

"Im not letting you leave." Sam enters his bedroom and flops Mercedes onto his bed.

"I am someone who cares about your safety even if you don't. Now, I'm telling you that you are staying here, I'm fixing us something to eat and you can leave when you get more rest." Sam realized that he said all of that with a raised voice like he was scolding his child. That shocked and amused him at the same time. He could tell that he was the only one amused because the look of disgust was clearly written on her face as she glared at him. He glared right back, trying not to break. He knew that she was strong and stubborn.

With a huff, Mercedes can feel her resolve weakening as she looks into his eyes.

"Fine Sam. You win." She moves to get up and he slides to get in front of her.

"I promise Im not going anywhere. Really. Seriously."

Still not believing her he says, "Well I still want you to stay in here, get another nap in while I fix…um are you in the mood for breakfast or dinner?"

"Is breakfast okay?"

"Perfect." And with that he was out the door.

'What is with this guy?' she thought. Taking a deep breath she stretches and sinks into the softness of his bed. 'Oh my Lord, I should have slept in here. How can a bed be so comfortable? Are these 800 thread count sheets? Hmmm he must be gay. But Ive seen him all up on a few of the servers? Maybe he is on the DL' as she is thinking this she takes another deep breath and a small moan escapes her lips. There it is. All over his pillow. Her new favorite scent.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sleepy head. Wake up. Its time to eat."

"Hey, um Mercedes? The food is ready."

"…."

Sam backs up and takes a running start and leaps onto the bed.

"WAAAKKKKEEE UPPPP!"

"What the hell?!" Mercedes shoots up from the bed with a look of horror on her face.

Sam busts out laughing. "I tried to be civilized, but you wouldn't budge."

"You should have tried harder jackass." She snipped.

"Hey now wait a sec. I cooked for you and let you sleep in my bed. I think you should be a little nicer to me." Sam knew he just pushed a button and the look Mercedes now sported had Sam trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

Mercedes had had enough,"Listen, I told you I was okay to leave a while ago! Yet, you insisted..no you physically forced me to stay here against my will and now you want me to be "nice" to you? Oh hell no! Im outta here!"

Mercedes flings back the covers and starts to slip on her shoes when a pair of strong hands slide up her back and begin to massage her shoulders. Almost failing to stifle her groan she asks, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Im hoping to massage out your stress, because you seem on edge all the time." Sam tries to convey without attitude.

"Wait, is that your way of saying that Im the black girl with the bad attitude?" She stops what she's doing to turn around and look at him. 'Damn, why is he so close to me? His lashes are ridiculous. Dammit girl stop zoning out!'

"…lost you again." Sam smiles.

"Huh? Lost what again?" She shakes her head to refocus. "Anyway,, is that what you think of me?"

Sam just stares at her making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Mercedes , I just said that I have seen you at the restaurant over the past few months since the new sous showed up and you've lost your spark. Then I saw you had zoned out yet again and I said that I have lost you again."

Mercedes looks down in embarrassment, " Sorry to have gone off on you like that. You are correct in your assessment. I haven't been my best since Nichole has shown up."

"Nichole? Is that her name?"

Mercedes bust out laughing, "Oh man, she would flip if she realized after all this time you didn't know her name!"

Sam gave her a confused look, "Why would she be upset? I haven't really ever talked to her since she was hired."

"Well if you ask her, she makes it seem like the two of you talk on the regular."

Sam turned her back around and continued massaging her shoulders.

"Well, I try to be nice to everyone in the kitchen and show them respect..' Sam said trying to be diplomatic.

"How very future Senator of you," Mercedes chuckled. " Wow, this feels really good. Did you take a class or something?"

"No, actually an ex-girlfriend of mine was a masseuse and she taught me a few things." He said bashfully.

"Well she was a great teacher. I've never had a professional massage. Im too terrified to get it done." Mercedes winced at saying that last part out loud.

Sam stopped his movements and leaned forward over Mercedes shoulder and looked at her down turned face. "Why? You are missing out on an amazing and relaxing experience. I highly recommend it. I'll see if I can hook you up with someone I know. Is that cool?"

" Uh, sure that would be great. Thanks", she replied knowing full well she will not be going. Mercedes took the opportunity to look around his room. Nice décor for a bachelor pad. 'Must have been an ex-girlfriend who helped him decorate.'

Sam noticing her eyes wander and could tell what she was thinking blurted, " Yeah, I know it's a little too much matchy matchy for a guy but my little sister Savannah, is a future design star and she helped me with my room. I wouldn't let her touch the living room or kitchen."

"How old is she?"

" She will be 17 next month, actually. I haven't been to see them in a few months. I have a younger brother, Steven. He will be 16 in six months." Sam said in shock. 'Where did all the time go?' he thought to himself. Sam had grown up in a loving household. His mother and father were very much in love and spent as much time with their kids as possible. His mother would take off a few minutes early from her job every Friday to pick him up from school and spend some one on one time with him before picking up Steven and Savannah. One Friday she never showed up. Instead a police car arrived asking for him. They wouldn't tell him what happened. Only that there was an accident and they were asked to come get him from school. Sam asked about Steven and Savannah and the cops said that they were getting rides too. He arrived prior to his siblings. He walked in the ER doors and told the attendant his last name. He gave Sam a half smile and told him which way to go after passing through the double doors. As he rounded the corner he saw his father slumped over in a chair yelling and screaming as a nurse tries to calm him.

"No! No! Not like this! Sharon wake up baby! Please! I need you.!" His father Scott yelled out. Sam immediately began to cry knowing something awful happened.

"D..D..Dad? Wh..What happened? Where's mom? Sam could barely get it out.

Sam's father Scott looked up and ran to his son. Holding on tight to his son and crying so hard he couldn't talk. He had lost the love of his life due to the incompetence of another driver. Sharon had just pulled out of her job at the local bank where she was a loan officer and into the flow of traffic. Unbeknownst to her a semi truck driver decided to get that last peanut out of the bag. He held the bag up and shook the remnants of his snack into his mouth. Not seeing that the light had already turned yellow as he was approaching and then red he sailed right on through the intersection missing the car that was in front of Sharon but hitting her right on the passenger side. The car spun around at least three times according to witnesses and after that hit another car that was at the stop light. At the scene she was life flighted to the hospital where they were able to stabilize her briefly. She was only able to ask them to pick up her children from school because they were waiting on her. After that she quietly slipped away. Her body sustaining too much trauma for her to be saved.

Sam, this time had completely zoned out and even stopped his massage of Mercedes shoulders.

"Sam? Uh..are you okay?" Mercedes felt slightly uncomfortable because his hands were just resting on her shoulders not moving. Not that she would complain, but she was more worried about his embarrassment than her own. "Earth to Sam!"

"Wh..Oh! Im sorry. I began thinking about my family."

' Well, you did say that it had been a few months since you have seen them, I understand you wondering about how they are doing."

Not liking where the conversation was headed. Sam jumped off the bed and took Mercedes other shoe back off, grabbed her hand and brought her into the kitchen where he had fixed a breakfast feast.

Mercedes looked at the amazing spread laid out before her and thought two things. 'Either he Is trying to show off or he thinks because I am a big girl I need to eat a lot.' She hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Um, you do realize that it is just me and you?" she asked with a teensy weensy bit of attitude.

"Yeah I know, I usually call my neighbor over and we hang out for a while and eat." Sam looked at everything and hid a grin. Maybe he did out do himself today. I guess having her over gave him a little push to show off some. He wanted her to know that she wasn't the only one that could throw down in the kitchen. " Grab a plate and lets dig in!"


End file.
